Colorblind
by mayura09
Summary: nouvelle songfic, plusieurs POV: Hinata, sakura, sasuke, neji. si je résume c'est pas drole, mais y a un ItaxHina, KankuxSaku, NejixSasu


Kikoo! Voilà une nouvelle songfic j'ai mis un moment pour l'écrire ! Elle fait 18 pages Word, c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite. Dons voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer** : les perso de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, les chanson appartient à Couting Crows.

**Couples : **SURPRISE. Mais ce n'est pas des couples que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Hétéro et j'ai essayé de faire un Yaoi, j'ai bien dis essayé, alors si certains qui lisent cette fic son des pros, je suis désolée, c'est la première fois que j'essaye.

**Spoilers** : euh légers spoil du scan des next gen, mais faut comme même avoir vu les animes, sinon je ne pense pas que cela dérange.

**Mise en place de l'histoire**: alors les perso comme : Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke… ont 18/19 ans. Comme ça sa me laisse un peu plus de liberté, sinon cette fic serait du OOC à fond lol. A partir de là vous savez faire les calculs. Donc je serais un peu vague, pour pas trop spoiler. Sasuke est revenu à Konoha grâce à Naruto. Euh ils on déjoué le plan top secret de l'akatsuki, mais il ne l'ont pas dissoute. Euh… je crois que le reste se comprends en lisant, donc voilà : bonne lecture !

**Note** : bon parfois le rapport entre la song, et la fic, sont assez abstrait, il faut vraiment chercher ou avoir un esprit sifflé comme le mien. Mais si certains veulent plus de renseignements, ils demandent !

**Colorblind

* * *

**

_**I am colorblind**_

_Je suis daltonien

* * *

_

**POV 1 :**

Mon Byakugan activé, je regarde aux alentours. Il ne reste plus d'ennemis. La mission est enfin finie. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait de mission tous ensemble… comme avant… Nous sommes entourés de cadavres, je fais une grimace en sentant un début d'odeur nauséabonde. Pauvre Kiba. Kurenai me demande de confirmer, je refais un tour sur moi-même.

* * *

_**Coffee black and egg white**_

_Café noir et blanc d'œuf

* * *

_

Soudain je vois une hombre, j'approche mon regard, j'arrive à discerner, un long manteau avec des nuages rouges... non… il se retourne, les cheveux noirs, la peau blanche… je croise son regard, c'est… le Sharingan ! Je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup, mes jambes se dérobent. Comment a-t-il fait pour me voir ?... Des bras me retiennent, je lève la tète et vois Kiba. Il a l'air inquiet.

.- Ca vas ?

.- Oui… merci…

Itachi Uchiha se dirige vers nous… Malgré notre supériorité numérique et le fait que nous ayons tous progressé… on n'a aucune chance… Kurenai nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kakashi… est ce que je dois les prévenir ? Les connaissants…Ils voudront sûrement l'affronter… Kiba et shino ne semble pas avoir repéré sa présence. Mais Kurenai a l'air soucieuse. Elle me regarde et me demande d'observer à 3 Km à l'opposé d'où se trouve Itachi. Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, je reste stupéfaite. Sakura est seule en train de se battre contre une cinquantaine de ninjas. J'en informe Kurenai… Nous nous apprêtons donc à partir… peut être que si IL voit que nous ne l'avons pas repéré il ne nous suivra plus. Je reste un peu en retrait derrière les autres, je regarde derrière, il nous suit encore, mais ces yeux ont changés… Inconsciemment je m'arrête… J'entends des voix me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ? Sans le vouloir je réponds :

.- Il y en a un autre qui arrive, par l'arrière. Il est seul, je peux m'en occuper. Allez aider Sakura-chan.

.- Ok, je reste avec toi au cas ou. Lança Kiba

.- Je suis l'héritière Hyûga ! Je sais me défendre !

Ils regardent tous bizarrement. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler sur ce ton… Kurenai à l'air sceptique, elle approche sa main, de sa poche à Kunai. Je souris doucement, commence à jouer avec mes deux index. C'est LUI qui me manipule ! Comment connais t'il mes tiques ?

.- Allez aider Sakura, je vous rejoindrais dès que j'aurai fini.

Kurenai a l'air de me croire à présent. Elle me fait un signe de la tête, Shino un signe de la main. Puis ils partent tous les deux. Kiba me regarde longuement… j'aimerai lui dire de rester avec moi. De ne pas me laisser seule avec celui contre qui je ne pourrais rien. Puis il me sourit.

.- Je te fais confiance, bonne chance et à tout à l'heure !

Puis il s'en va à son tour….

* * *

_**Pull me out from inside**_

_Tirez moi de l'intérieur_

_**I am ready**_

_Je suis prêt

* * *

_

Cela fait cinq minutes que je suis seule. Il a relâché son emprise sur moi…je pourrai m'enfuir, mais je suis épuisée… je me sens lourde, comme si je n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours… Je tombe, genoux au sol. Uchiha Itachi est tout près je le sens… Pourquoi est ce qu'il a laissé partir les autres ? Je ne comprends pas…

Soudain apparaît devant moi, la fin d'un manteau noir, un nuage rouge, je relève la tête…. La gorge plus serrée que d'habitude… je tombe droit dans les yeux du Sharingan. On nous a prévenu de ne pas regarder Itachi droit dans les yeux, sinon il fallait s'attendre à subir des tortures inimaginables. Je rebaisse immédiatement la tête.

Je me sens mal, j'ai peur ? Oui… mais il y a autre chose… jusque là il était resté silencieux, en entendant le son de sa voix de sursaute.

.- C'est dont tout ce qu'est capable l'héritière du clan Hyûga ?

Il avait dit cela, d'un ton indifférent, et malgré ces paroles il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Elle était très calme, presque douce…

Mais ces paroles n'en reste pas moins énervante, je prends un kunai, me relève vite et essaye de lui planter dans l'estomac. Il saute pour l'éviter. Qu'est ce que je croyais ? Pouvoir avoir si facilement un criminel, aussi fort. Il se réceptionne devant moi. J'ai cru voir un sourire sur son visage froid… mais si beau. Si adulte. Mais à quoi je pense ? Puis il se rapproche de moi, mon cœur s'accélère au fur et à mesure que la distance diminue. Le kunai que je tiens encore dans la main tremble. Et sans que je comprenne, il me prend dans ses bras.

.- Tu es celle qui me faut, murmura t'il.

Puis je sens une pression dans mon cou, j'entends le bruit sourd de mon kunai qui tombe à terre. Je perds l'équilibre, il me rattrape. Je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Mais je suis bien là contre lui. Je suis si fatiguée…

* * *

_**I am taffy stuck and tongue tied**_

_Je suis le bonbon collant et la langue liée

* * *

_

**POV 2 : **

Merde ! Y en a encore combien ! Plus j'en tue, plus il en vient ! Je donne un violent coup de poing a un de mes adversaires, et l'envoie sur quatre autres, qui tombent à terre. Ouahh les entraînements de Tsunade-sama ont vraiment bien portés leurs fruits. Hé hé ! Et encore tiens prends ça ! ouh ils sont trop nuls ! Je m'apprête à en frapper un autre et … merde il ne bouge pas ! Comment ça fait ? Il aurait du voler à quinze mètres. Je lui redonne un coup… aucun mouvement. Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il m'attrape le poignet, et le serre très fort. AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! Il m'énerve lui, il va voir ! Je concentre du chakra dans mon autre poing, et lui donne un coup en pleine tronche ! Et vlan dans la mâchoire ! Ah ça y est là il réagis. Oupss, il n'a pas l'air content. Mais au moins il m'a lâché. Erk en tout cas il est vraiment moche… et hop là un coup de pied en arrière, il croyait que je ne l'avais pas vu l'autre. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire ! Tout d'un coup, je sens quelqu'un me soulever par les cheveux.

.- AAIIEE !

C'est sortit tout seul, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous contre mes cheveux ! Un autre arrive face à moi. Et m'acène de coups, plus violents les un que les autres. Puis il s'arrête, et me regarde. Il a des yeux de pervers, il me parle :

.- T'es mignonne, toi. Dommage que tu sois peu docile. Mais ça pourrait être marrant.

Ecoeurant… les mecs sont si obsédés ! Pour toute réponse, je lui crache à la figure. J'aurai peut être du faire ça au sol. Parce que l'autre me secoue dans tous les sens. Mais c'est quoi cette technique de combat ! je vois le sol se rapprocha et « j'atterrie ». Puis j'entends un bruit sourd à côté de moi. Je tourne la tète et voie l'autre balèze qui s'est écroulé un kunai dans la tète.

Je me relève et…

.- Kankuro ?

Celui-ci tua 5 ennemis assez rapidement. Il se retourne vers moi et me fit un signe de la main avant de tuer de nouveau ninjas. Je sent une main sur son épaule, je me retourneet voie le ninja qui m'avait frappé quand le grand me maintenait. Il s'apprête à me frapper de nouveau, mais je m'accroupie, fait pivoter mon pied pour faire tomber l'homme qui s'empala sur un grand Shuriken qu'avait lancé Kankuro. (NdA : c'est con de mourir comme ça, j'ai trop regardé destination finale, lol). On continue de tuer les ninjas ennemis. Puis il achève le dernier.

Ah finis, je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe pour me reposer un peu. Kankuro me rejoint et s'assoit à côté, ouah il est proche ! Très proche, peut être un peu trop… d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait dans la forêt de Konoha, je lui demande :

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

.- De rien, ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir aidé, répondit ce dernier avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix.

Euh j' comprend pas là… ah oui il m'a aidé et je l'ai même pas remercier !

.- Merci, dis je avec un sourire d'excuse.

.- c'est rien… pour répondre à ta question, je dois apporter un message à Konoha.

.- hum cela doit être important pour que t'on frère t'envoie ?

.- Si je te le dit je serai obligé de te tuer, dit il sérieusement.

Très sérieusement, il est flippant ce mec ! Il me regarde et commence à exploser de rire ! AAAAH je déteste les gens ambivalent comme ça ! Pourquoi il est pas comme Naruto à faire l'abruti, ou comme Sasuke à être toujours sérieux ? Au moins là je sais à quoi m'attendre !

.- Très drôle ! Répondis je amèrement.

.- Je suis désolé, dit il en se calmant.

Tiens ? Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il n'a pas ces peintures de guerre sur le visage. Je l'avais déjà vu sans, à Suna, quand je l'ai soigné, mais dans le feu de l'action, avec Sasuke, Orochimaru, et l'Akatsuki, j'ais pas fais attention. Mais il était pas mal en faites !

.- Sakura-Chan ?

.- hein ! Oui ?

K'so, il m'as fait flipper, faut pas m'interrompe quand j'me parle !

.- Ca fait un moment que je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, cette fois là…

Ola, il a une voix très douce tout à coup. Nos visage sont très proche l'un de l'autre. Si mon cœur pourrait battre moins fort que je puisse éclaircir tous ça. Ah pas le temps il se rapproche, puis ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, il se recule pour voir ma réaction… alors là je comprends plus rien ! Mais, mais… j'ai aimé ça je crois. Je fais un faible sourire, oups je crois qu'il a mal interprété ce sourire, parce qu'il se rapproche de nouveau et il m'embrasse, pour de vrai ce coup ci. Je devrais le repousser. Ouais mais en faites j'ai pas envie ! Ah mais si Sasuke nous voyait ? M'en fous il est gay… ola il me fais tomber en arrière. Il est entreprenant dis donc ! Est ce qu'il remercie tout le monde comme ça ? Et ben ils doivent se rendre pas mal de services à Suna ! En tout cas c'est pas déplaisant, il sait si faire, on dirait pas quand on le voit la première fois.

.- Hum hum, on vous dérange peut être ?

Oups je connais cette voix. Kankuro se relève, j'emboîte le pas, je vois alors Kiba avec un grand sourire qui en dit long, eurk j'ose même pas pensée à ce qu'il a dans la tête celui là ! il doit s'imaginer de ces truc… ouais bon vu dans la positions dans laquelle on été… tiens y a Kurenai aussi ! Arf je n'aime pas ce sourire en coin non plus ! Mais si elle en parle, j' crierai sur les toits ce que j' l'ai vu faire avec Asuma ans l'un des bureau de l'établissement de l'Hokage ! et puis ben Shino aussi est là, impassible comme d'habitude.

.- Bon, je vois que vous vous êtes bien débrouillé sans nous, déclara Kurenai.

.- Ouais ils se débrouillé très bien même ! dit Kiba.

Arf il m'énerves je m'avance vers lui et lui assène un coup à la tête, comme je le faisait avec Naruto avant, mais depuis qu'il est devenu Hokage j'ai plus le droit de faire ça. Mais je n'aime pas le ton de la conversation, alors je vais changer tout ça.

.- Mais comment étiez vous au courant ?

.- Hinata, avec le Byakûga, t'avais vu avec plein de ninjas ennemis.

.- Ah… et où est t'elle ? Demandais-je sans la voir.

.- Elle voulais s'occuper seule d'un ninja qui arrivait par l'arrière. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Kiba avait dit ça comme s'il voulait se rassurer lui-même.

.- Euh je pense que l'on devrait la rejoindre si elle est seule. Déclara Kazuo.

On le regarde tous bizarrement.

.- Des rumeurs court comme quoi des membres de l'Akatsuki serait dans le coin, c'est ce que je venais dire à votre Hokage.

.- Oh merde Hinata !

Kiba et Shino sont partis très vite dans une direction, alors avec Kurenai et Kankuro on les a suivit. J'entendis Kurenai murmurait : « je savais que quelque chose était bizarre… ». Je lui demandai alors de m'expliquer comment cela s'était passé.

* * *

_**Stutter shook and uptight**_

_La voix tremblante et serrée

* * *

_

Nous sommes arrivé quelque temps après là ou ils avaient laissé Hinata. Plus aucune trace. Kiba et Akamaru reniflait partout. Shino paraissait en pleine réflexion. On commença, tous, les recherches.

**POV Hinata : **

Pourquoi je suis en mouvement alors que je dors. Quelqu'un me transporte… je sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, j'étais en mission avec… et puis…. Oh non ! J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur le dos d'Itachi Uchiha ! Il m'emmène où comme ça ? Je dois m'enfuir ! je resserre mes bras autour de son coup afin de l'étrangler. Il s'arrête, lâche mes jambes, je suis donc en équilibre accrochée à son cou. Apparemment je n'ai pas retrouvé toutes mes forces, car mes bras lâchent très vite et je tombe à terre. Il rigole ? il a presque l'air gentil comme ça. Ça n'a pas été un rire long, mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est que se n'était pas un rire dur, ni méprisant, mais presque affectueux. Ola je sais pas ce qu'il m'as fait, mais pour que j'ai l'impression, qu'Itachi Uchiha rigole gentiment, ça doit être super fort !

Cela n'a pas duré longtemps, il se rapproche de moi, les yeux plus noirs que jamais… Noirs ? Il n'a pas activé le Sharingan. J'ai peut être une chance de m'enfuir ! Soudain le son de sa voix me fait sursauter.

.- Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir parce que je n'ai pas le Sharingan ?

Il lit les pensées aussi ou quoi ? J'arrive pas à parler. Il est si terrifiant, enfin quand on s'est ce qu'il a fait, c'est encore pire. Ma gorge se serre, j'essaye de déglutir le moins bruyamment possible.

.- Tu ne réponds pas ? Je vois tu es toujours aussi timide.

.- Je… toujours ?...

Comment ça ? On à l'impression qu'il parle comme si il m'avait déjà rencontré avant. Il s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma joue, un long frisson me parcours, il sourit et dit :

.- Rappel toi… _Mangekyô Sharingan_ !

**POV Sakura : **

Pff, je suis morte ! Mon lit ! Je plonge dedans et savoure le frais que m'apporte les draps propres. On a cherché des traces d'Hinata pendant des heures. Mais rien. Les premiers suspects : l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi ? Le Byakugan. Nous avons prévenu Naruto, il est devenu fou. Lui et Hinata étaient très liés. Il avait cette complicité très rare, entre l'amour et l'amitié. Ils avaient essayé ensemble, mais ça n'a pas marché… je sais pas pourquoi, ils en ont jamais parlé… enfin bref, il a envoyé six binômes d'Anbus. Dont l'un était composé de Sasuke et Neji. Je sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de mettre ces deux là ensemble, mais bon… Naruto à toujours des idées peu conventionnelle mais qui ont toujours marché !

Quand je repense à Hinata la pauvre… j'espère qu'elle est pas avec celui qui pu le poisson, parce que la pauvre, elle aurai vraiment pas de bol sur ce coup là… nan c'est pas drôle j'espère qu'elle va bien… Elle est si adorable… tout ça parce qu'elle a le byakugan. Un pouvoir héréditaire, est très lourd à porter… tellement de choses sont lourdes à porter…

N'empêche quelle journée ! Quand je ne pense pas à Hinata c'est à _lui_ que je pense… cela signifiait quoi pour lui ? Oh galère ! (Mode shikamaru ) Je plonge ma tète sur l'oreiller, je suis si bien comme ça. Je vais m'endormir on dit que la nuit porte conseil !

* * *

_**Pull me out from inside**_

_Tirez-moi de l'intérieur

* * *

_

.- SAKURA ! Quelqu'un pour toi à la porte !

Ah bah non je ne vais pas dormir….. Il est tant que je trouve mon appart' !

.-SAKURA !

.- OUAAAAIS J'ARRIVE ! C'est bon !

Adieu mon lit ! Adieu mon oreiller frais ! Sniff. Bon j'espère que c'est important. Je descends les marches, j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée et… arf, merde je m'étouffe. C'est lui ! Mais arrête de tousser andouille. Il me fait une tape dans le dos. Ah ça va mieux ! Aieeeuh, mais il m'a fait mal.

.- Ca va ?

Ouais ça irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas cassé la colonne vertébrale ! Les mecs peuvent être des bruts parfois ! Mais bon, ils peuvent aussi être tendre. censured

.- Oui merci. Répondis-je, (Saku : hé l'auteur c'est quoi ce vocabulaire ?) avec un sourire.

.- euh, on peux parler ailleurs que dans le hall d'entrée ?

Bon j'analyse la situation, mon père est dans le salon, mauvais plan. Ma mère dans la cuisine, c'est mort. Bon ben c'est contre cœur que je vais dire :

.- Ma chambre.

Ola il me regarde avec de ces yeux, encore plus grands que ceux d'E.T. ! Puis il me sourit. Pour le couper dans ces pensées je l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Ok c'était peut être pas un bon plan non plus !

**POV Hinata :**

_Que se passe t'il ? ou suis-je ? Les couleurs sont toutes bizarres ici. Je regarde le ciel, il est très noir, et je vois une lune rouge. Je suis dans un univers de couleur négatif… je suis dans…_

_.- Dans l'univers du sharingan. _

_.- Effectivement, ceci est mon univers._

_Mon dieu, je me retourne, il me fait face, qu'elle genre de torture va-t-il me faire subir ? Il s'avance vers moi, pose sa main sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux. Il enlève sa main, j'ouvre doucement l'un de mes yeux. Le décor a changé, mais les couleurs restent les mêmes. Je reconnais l'une des rues de Konoha. Une enfant fait face à quatre autres. Cette… cette enfant c'est moi ! Je me souviens de ce jour… Je sens une présence derrière moi, cela doit être Itachi… pourquoi je n'ai plus peur ? Parce que je me rappelle à présent ? Je regarde malgré tout, la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux :_

**_POV externe : _**

_Un des quatre enfants, qui avait environ dix ans, se rapproche de la brune, qui devait être âgée de 7 ans, il la prend par le col de son vêtement et la soulève :_

_.- Alors c'est ça l'héritière du clan Hyûga ! Les gens comme toi ça me dégoûte, ils se croient les plus forts, à cause de leur pouvoir héréditaire, mais en faite ils ne valent rien !_

_L'enfant venant de parler lui assène un de poing dans le ventre et la balance à terre. La brune se relève difficilement. Les yeux embués, pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'on lui répète qu'elle était faible ? _

_.- Oh elle pleure, dit un autre enfant._

_.- T'arrive à voir dans ces yeux toi ? Ils sont aussi vides que le néant ! répondit le premier._

_.- Taisez vous ! Cria la brune._

_.-Tiens tu parles maintenant ? Attend je vais te faire taire moi !_

_Puis il court vers elle le poing en avant. Quand il s'apprêta à la frapper, son poing fut arrêté par une main. _

_.- Hé tu sais pas ce que tu viens de faire ? dit celui qui allait frapper Hinata en relevant la tête. Oh merde._

_Il avait à présent le visage plus pâle qu'un mort. Les trois autres restent en retrait, aussi blancs que leur camarade._

_.- Et toi tu sais ce que t'allais faire ? Demanda l'intervenant d'une voix dure. _

_.-Ca te regarde pas ! Lâche moi, Uchiha ! _

_.- Je te voyais déjà pathétique, mais t'attaquer à une fille plus jeune que toi, et à plusieurs en plus ? Tu n'as donc aucun honneur ? _

_.- Tu vois c'est ça que je reproche au gens comme toi et comme elle, votre attitude à prendre tout le monde de haut !_

_Itachi l'attrapa alors par le col et le souleva, le mis à sa hauteur, le sharingan activé :_

_.- Maintenant que t'es a là même hauteur laisse moi te dire un truc, un pouvoir héréditaire et une chose très lourde à porter, c'est porter le nom et donc l'honneur d'une famille. Alors pour quelqu'un comme toi qui est incapable de respecter les autres ou même son propre honneur je n'ai aucune pitié de faire ça. _

_Il concentra du chakra dans son poing et lui donna un coup violent dans l'estomac, l'autre vola sur quelques mètres pour atterrir sur ses amis. Les autres l'aidèrent à se relever et ils partir en courant. Itachi se retourna alors vers Hinata, avec ces pouces il essuya les joues d'Hinata et lui dit avec un tendre sourire : _

_.- Tu as de très beaux yeux._ (1)

_Ces mots ont eu pour effets de faire rougir l'Hinata de sept ans, mais également celle de 18 ans.

* * *

_

_**I am ready**_

_Je suis prêt_

_**I am fine**_

_Je suis bien

* * *

_

**POV Hinata :**

_Je ne me rappelais pas de ça par contre, j'ai chaud aux joues tout d'un coup. Je sens la respiration chaude d'Itachi dans mon cou. Il met de nouveau sa main sur mon front et j'entends sa voix murmurer :_

_.- Ferme les yeux… _

_Pourquoi je lui fais confiance ?je sais pas… mais je me sens bien…je ferme alors les yeux, il m'attire contre lui. Etre contre lui réchauffe tout mon être… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_

_J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le décor a encore changé. Nous sommes dans la demeure Uchiha. _

_J'ai presque le même âge, que lors du dernier souvenir. Je suis à côté de mon père. Nous faisons face au père d'Itachi, et de celui-ci. Mon père prend la parole :_

_.- Tu veux donc une alliance entre nos deux familles, par le biais de ces enfants ? _

_.- Pourquoi pas ? Imagine la force des futures générations, avec l'unification des deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha._

_.- Je suis sceptique… ne serais se pas parce que le clan Uchiha est en danger que tu propose cela ?_

_.- Le clan Uchiha en danger ! Itachi est le meilleur élève que l'académie est connue ! Si il continue comme ça il sera bientôt ANBU ! A 13 ans !_

_Mon père regarda Itachi. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, je crois même voir du défit dans ses yeux ! Puis mon père me regarde, froidement, comme à l'habitude…_

_.- Très bien lâcha t'il. J'accepte. _

_.- Dans ce cas… désormais vous deux vous êtes destiné à être marié ensemble, dès que vous en aurez l'âge._

_Aucun de nous deux bougea. Nos pères se lèvent et se saluèrent respectivement. Je me lève à mon tour baisse la tête. Et emboîte le pas à mon père. Nous marchons quelques mètres et nous entendons des éclats de voix venir de la pièce d'où nous venons de sortir. Mon père tourne un peu la tête, puis sourit, et reprend sa route._

_.- C'est donc ça ?_

_J'ai parlé à voix haute. Voyant qu'il ne répond pas je continue._

_.- C'est pour ça que tu m'as enlevé. _

_.- Je ne crois pas au destin, répondit il._

_.- Alors pourquoi ? _

_.- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…_

_Je devrais avoir peur, être terrifié même, mais je ne ressens rien de tout ça… j'ai juste l'impression qu'il a besoin de moi… et inconsciemment ça me flatte… alors que tout le monde me mettait a l'écart parce que, j'étais plus faible, plus timide… plus… Lui Itachi Uchiha, l'un des ninjas le plus fort que je connaisse, c'est moi qu'il a choisi… je ne sais pas pourquoi… _

Ça y'est tout est redevenu normal. Il est face à moi, comme avant les souvenirs… il se relève et tend sa main. Timidement, je la saisis. Et je me relève… Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, et pour l'instant je ne veux pas savoir… ce que je sais, c'est que ce contact, me donne une force que je ne connaissais pas… Je suis prête à le suivre… je suis bien……

* * *

_**I am covered in skin**_

_Je suis recouvert de peau

* * *

_

**POV 3 :**

Ca y'est je suis de nouveau chez moi. Mais je ne suis pas très heureux d'être revenu de mission. Moi qui était avant regardé comme, un enfant seul, sans famille, mais fort. On avait de la pitié pour mon histoire, d'autre admiré ma force, les filles me courait après… et maintenant… se sont des regards méprisant, peureux, ou même de l'ignorance… seul mes « anciens » amis, qui sont en faite, redevenu des amis, me regarde comme avant, avant ma trahison de Konoha. Alors pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent… que je souffre… j'ai reformé cette carapace, que j'avais auparavant, mais pour des raisons différentes cette fois ci…

**POV 4 :**

Hokage m'as fait demander. Qu'est ce que Naruto me veut encore ? J'entre dans son bureau, dix Anbus sont déjà présent. Ola je le sens pas ce coup là… qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

.- Ah Neji te voilà, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ouais bah ça je m'en serais douter. Je vois Kurenai, Shino et Kiba, dans un coin de la salle. Hinata-sama était partie en mission avec eux, nan ? Je la cherche… il y a Sakura, Kankuro… ma poitrine se resserre a chaque mètres que mes yeux parcours. Je ne la voie pas… je regarde de nouveau Naruto :

.- Que s'est il passé ?

.- J'attends le dernier Anbu pour expliquer la situation.

Encore un ? Cela fera douze Anbus ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer ? Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à la seule personne à qui je tienne vraiment ? la seule personne qui sait qui je suis vraiment…

* * *

_**No one gets to come in**_

_Personne ne peut entrer

* * *

_

**POV Sasuke :**

Mais qui est ce qui frappe à la porte ! Laissez moi dormir ! ah ils ont arrêtés.

BANG (désolée je sais pas quel bruit ça fait)

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Je me lève, descend les marches en courant. AH merde ma porte ! Quel est le bip qui a bip cette bip de porte. Je vois Lee dans ce qui est anciennement l'encadrement de mon ancienne porte.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _et ma porte TT_

.- L'Hokage te demande !

.- Je reviens de mission !

.- C'est urgent !

.- Assez pour briser une porte! _Et en même temps l'intimité du propriétaire !_

.- Naruto te remboursera. Allez viens

J'espère bien ! Bon qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Erg en plus j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de douche !

Ca y est on est arrivé. On entre dans le bureau de notre cher Hokage. Ola y a du monde, un peu trop à mon goût. Onze anbus dont Neji, dans un coin je vois, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Sakura et ? C'est qui ce mec ? Je regarde alors Naruto. Il a un air grave…

.- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux commencer. L'équipe composée de Kurenai, Kiba, Shino et Hinata…

Hinata ? Mais elle n'est pas là…

.- Cette dernière, pendant la mission, grâce au Byakugan, a vu Sakura se battre seule… ils ont donc décidé de l'aider, mais apparemment un autre ennemi se dirigeait vers eux, Hinata a donc décidé de rester en arrière. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Sakura et les autres se portent bien, par contre, Hinata Hyûga est porté disparue. De plus, le Kazekage a envoyé un messager pour nous informer qu'il avait repéré des mouvements de l'Akatsuki près d'ici.

Akatsuki ! Merde encore lui !

.- Naruto, qu'est ce l'Akatsuki voudrait à Hinata ?

.- Ce n'est pas sûr encore, mais les ennemis de la mission d'origine n'avaient aucun liens avec le Byakugan. Donc, connaissant la puissance de l'Akatsuki, c'est pour cela que j'ai fais venir autant d'Anbu, mais vous serez par équipe de deux, j'ai déjà fait les binômes, les deux retardataires…

Je relève la tête, je vois Neji qui fait pareil.

.- Vous deux vous serez ensemble.

.- Quoi !

**POV Sasuke et Neji :**

Oh non pas lui….

* * *

_**Pull me out from inside**_

_Tirez moi de l'intérieur

* * *

_

**POV Neji :**

Cela va faire deux semaines que nous cherchons une trace d'Hinata-sama. Nous savons qu'elle est bien en présence d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ou devrais je dire… un ancien membre de l'akatsuki… en effet nous avons appris que l'Akatsuki s'était dissout, après la mort du chef. Comment cela c'était passé nous l'ignorons… ce que je sais c'est que cela fait quinze jours qu'on me colle l'Uchiha dans les pattes. On enlève nos masques, ce qui est assez rare, je le détaille un peu, après tout je le vois pas souvent…il est pas moche… hein ? c'est moi qu'est dit ça ? Erg pas possible ! il est pas bavard non plus, pour moi qui suis silencieux cela ne devrait pas me poser trop de problème, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de tension. Et je n'aime pas travailler dans la tension ! Surtout quand il s'agit de ma cousine ! j'suis sûr qu'il est à cran parce qu'il croit que c'est son frère, qui est mêlé a cette histoire. Mais, je vois pas pourquoi Itachi Uchiha aurait quelque chose à faire avec ma cousine… il est obsédé par le pouvoir, tiens ça doit être héréditaire. Oupps j'ai rigolé trop fort, il m'a entendu… il me regarde et il parle ! Nan... Pas possible…

.- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

.- Rien, je pensais à un truc…

.- A quoi ?

Et encore une boulette, faut que j'arrête de fréquenter Naruto (en tant qu'amis, je vous vois venir !)

.- Euh… nan rien.

Il n'insiste pas, à ça par contre c'est un bon côté du fait qui ne parle pas.

.- Comment t'arrives à rire alors que ta cousine à disparue ?

Et vlan, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je préfère quand il dit rien en fin de compte. Mais je lui réponds :

.- Je sais qu'elle est encore en vie.

.- Comment ?

Je lui montre mon front, il à l'air de réfléchir quelque secondes, il a pas l'air de comprendre. Puis ses yeux écarquille un petit peu, il fait gamin comme ça… mais à quoi je pense moi !

.- Ah je vois…

Et ben il est pas rapide pour un Anbu. Mais c'est vrai je le sens, elle va bien, qui que se soit… il ne lui a pas fait de mal…

Soudain j'entends un bruit j'active le byakugan, et… pas possible.

**POV Sasuke : **

Voilà, la discussion est finie. Ça a l'air de lui peser se silence qui règne entre nous deux.

Il a l'air tellement serein, on a l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre… Malgré qui sache que ça cousine est en vie, il ne s'inquiète pas plus… Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être mon frère, mais pourquoi Hinata ? A quoi pourrait elle lui servir ? et si ?... Nan c'est impossible.

Un craquement de branche, Neji se lève et active son Byakugan. Il reste figé qu'est ce qu'il voit ?

Je vois deux ombres qui s'approchent très vite… Nan, je ne peux pas y croire… Il est là devant moi… cela faisait quelques années que cela n'était pas arrivé… Je ne ressens pas autant de haine… Pourquoi ? La deuxième ombre, plus petite, reste derrière mais je pense savoir de qui il s'agit… Personne ne bouge. La tension monte, jusqu'à que Neji parle :

.- Hinata-sama ?

Hinata s'avance devant mon frère. Et elle sourit ! je regarde Neji, il a l'air aussi étonné que moi.

* * *

**_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_**

_Je suis plié et déplié et déployé

* * *

_

**POV Neji : **

Elle sourit ? Et ce n'est pas dû à notre présence. Elle a l'air sereine.

.- Bonjour, Neji-nii-san.

.- Hinata-sama vous allez bien ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle s'approche de moi, pose sa main blanche sur ma joue. Et me fait un tendre sourire. Elle a l'air d'avoir changé. Je détourne le regard vers Lui, que lui a-t-il fait ? Hinata se retourne vers Sasuke :

.- Sasuke-kun ?

Celui-ci sursaute. Et regarde Hinata droit dans les yeux.

.- Ton frère et moi devons faire quelque chose, s'il te plait promet moi de ne pas intervenir.

Ou veut elle en venir ?

**POV Sasuke :**

Elle et Itachi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent faire. Pourquoi est elle avec lui ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur… je ne comprends plus rien !

.- Neji ? C'est vraiment elle ?

.- Oui.

.- Tu en es sûr ?

.- Oui.

Je les dévisage tous un par un. Je m'arrête plus longtemps sur lui. Celui qui est la cause de toute cette vie minable que j'ai eu, celui qui a été mon modèle, mon ennemis… mon frère… Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ou nous avons combattus, où j'ai faillis le battre, ou il a faillis me tuer, mais encore une fois, il m'a laissé en vie. Pourquoi ?

.- Sasuke-kun ?

.- Allez-y.

J'ai parlé sur un ton un peu trop agressif. Je vois mon frère se rapprocher d'Hinata, poser une main sur son épaule, et lui demander calmement :

.- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et…

**POV Neji :**

Je ne comprends plus rien à la situation, je suis un peu dépassé là. Itachi se rapproche de ma cousine, pose une main sur son épaule et demande :

.- Tu es prête ?

Elle hoche alors la tête et me regarde, s'avance doucement vers moi, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, ses mains jouent avec le nœud de mon bandeau frontal, elle le détache, on voit alors apparaître mon sceau et elle recule. Sourit, pourquoi sourit elle tout le temps comme ça ? Qu'est qu'elle veut faire ? Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle dit :

.- Tu n'aura plus à porter le destin de la Bunke, Neji-kun.

Neji-kun ? Comment ça ?

Je la vois commencer une série de signe, Itachi fait de même. Ils concentrent leurs chakra au bout de leur main, j'ai l'impression qu'ils murmurent quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas. je pourrais lire sur leurs lèvres, mais je n'en ai pas envie, je te fais confiance Hinata…

**POV Sasuke :**

Que font ils ? je ne comprends pas les paroles qu'il murmurent… Ils s'arrêtent, je vois alors Hinata de faire une pression sur les quatre extrémités et le centre du sceau de Neji, et Itachi fait une pression sur un point de son cou. Puis il se met derrière afin de réceptionner Neji, évanoui. Il ne se passe rien on c'est fait avoir ! je me prépare à attaquer Itachi… mais ? le sceau de Neji change. Les crochets des extrémités du swastika deviennent droits et disparaissent dans le reste de la croix, une fois totalement rentrés celle ci fait un quart de tour dan le sens inverse de l'aiguille d'une montre, une barre disparaît, elle tourne encore, une autre disparaît, et cela continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un croix ordinaire. Se sont alors les deux barres horizontales de part et d'autres de la croix qui disparaissent, puis celle-ci commence à tourner très vite en diminuant petit à petit, pour totalement disparaître.

Neji rouvre alors les yeux, Itachi l'aide a s'asseoir et laisse les deux cousins. Il s'approche de moi. Mon sang boue dans mes veines, de la colère m'envahie. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume. Je lui donne un coup de poing au visage. Je sais qu'il a fait exprès de ne pas l'éviter. Il m'énerve ! J'enchaîne alors une série de coup, qu'il pare.

.- Pourquoi tu les aides, eux, alors que tu les a tous tués ! Ceux qui été ta famille ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ! Pourquoi tu… tu ne réponds pas ?

je m'arrête il me regarde, sans rien dire, aucun sentiments sur son visage, comme d'habitude jamais aucun sentiments… pour personne, sauf pour elle apparemment. Pourquoi elle ? j'ai tant de question à lui poser… mais la plus importante pour moi est :

.- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as laissé en vie ?

.- Je te l'ai déjà dis…

.- Je veux connaître la vraie raison, sinon cette fois là tu m'aurai tuer ! Si je suis trop faible pour toi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me tues pas !

.- Parce que tu es mon frère.

.- je…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ou je ne veux pas le croire… après toutes ses années… Il me sourit, ce sourire qu'il faisait avant, ce sourire qui me réconfortait, ce sourire qui me faisait du bien, ce sourire qui n'était destinait qu'à moi, ce sourire qui me prouvait que j'existait, ce sourire qui un jour a disparut, pour laisser place à l'indifférence et a la haine… Ma gorge se serre… les larmes montent a mes yeux, merde je vais pas me mettre à chialer, pas devant lui, pas pour ça… mais c'est plus fort que moi… c'est mots sont plus fort que je ne le croyais… pourquoi sont ils si important pour moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens plus léger ? je croyais que tout s'allait s'éclaircir… mais il n'en ai rien… tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien. Et ça y'est je chiale comme une merde. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et fait en sorte que ma tête repose sur lui. Une étreinte fraternelle à laquelle je n'ai pas eu le droit depuis dix ans. Tout comme l'amour d'une famille… il ne me reste plus que lui…

**POV Neji :**

Que c'est il passé ? Ma vision est encore un peu flou… elle s'éclaircie sur le visage d'Hinata.

.- Ca vas ? me demande t'elle.

.- Un peu mal à la tête.

.- C'est normal, quand on annule un sceau, il peut avoir quelques effets secondaires. Dit elle en riant.

Annulation d'un sceau ? je porte ma main à mon front, il est lisse. Je la regarde alors étonné.

.- Tu es libre.

Je suis… libre… je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière. Inspire un grand coup. Libre.

.- Merci…

.- C'est moi qui te remercie.

* * *

_**I am colorblind**_

_Je suis daltonien_

_**Coffe black and egg white**_

_Café noir et blanc d'œuf

* * *

_

**POV Hinata :**

Cela va faire deux ans, qu'Itachi est « venu me chercher ». Que j'ai quitter Konoha. Je suis avec lui maintenant. J'ai appris que c'est lui qui à tué le chef de l'Akatsuki. Comment puis je vivre avec un homme qui trahie tout le monde ? Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis bien. Nous habitons dans un village un peu comme Konoha. C'est difficile à croire mais Naruto nous couvre. Seuls trois personnes connaissent la vraie histoire : Neji, Sasuke et Naruto. Itachi est redevenu ninja d'élite, mais il ne veut pas me dire en quoi cela consiste. Parfois ils viennent nous voir tous les trois, je pense que Naruto et Neji font cela pour vérifier que je vais bien, et Sasuke, pour comprendre. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé tous ça. Vivre avec l'un des plus grands criminels, avoir rejté toutes les responsabilité de mon clan. Je trouvais cela lâche. Neji m'a dit que j'avais été courageuse. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisit. Il est très renfermé, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal.

.- OOUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNN !

Je cours vers la source du bruit. Je prends mon enfant dans mes bras. Les cheveux bruns, la peau blanche, ces yeux laiteux avec une pupille. Mon fils. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je tombe dans son regard si profond. Notre fils… Peut être que c'est pour lui qu'il a fait tous ça. Peu m'importe, avec cette vie je suis heureuse, je suis bien….

* * *

_**Pull me out from inside**_

_Tirez moi de l'intérieur_

_**I am ready**_

_Je suis prêt_

_**I am fine**_

_Je suis bien

* * *

_

**POV Sakura : **

Je me promène dans les rues de Suna. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu. Mais il m'a invité pour que je connaisse mieux sa famille. C'est bon signe ? D'un certain côté, sûrement.

.- Sakura !

Je me retourne, il est là. Il court vers moi. Il s'arrête devant moi et m'embrasse. Je n'aurai imaginé, qu'il serait aussi doux et attentif.

.- Ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

.- Oui très bien. Merci.

.- Tu veux que je te fasse une petite visite du village ?

.- Oui, je ne connais pas très bien.

Il me fait un sourire. Et passe sa main sur ma taille, nous commençons à marcher. Je crois que je suis prête pour un nouveau tournent. A mon tour je passe mon bras autour de sa taille, et me rapproche de lui. Je respire un grand coup, ferme les yeux, j'ai un sentiment très fort au fond de moi, un sentiment de bien-être, heureux… Je suis bien…

**POV Sasuke :**

Depuis ce jour je me sens libéré, même si je garde de la rancœur, même si rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. J'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il fallait que je vive ma propre vie. Que j'essaye de tout reconstruire. Malheureusement, quand des points s'éclaircissent, d'autres s'assombrissent. La cause de tout ceci c'est :

.- Hé Sasuke !

Je me retourne. Je vois Naruto et Lui. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers moi.

.- Salut !

.- hello…

.- J'allais au restaurant de ramens avec Neji. Tu veux venir ?

Je le regarde, il me fait un sourire discret. Ah dans quoi je m'embarque ?

.- D'accord.

.- Ah super. Allez venez les ramens ça n'attends pas.

Naruto n'a pas changé, malgré son rôle important il garde toujours cette joie de vivre. Malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là. Je tourne un peu la tête discrètement vers Neji. Ah loupé il me regardait… et c'est peut être grâce à celui là que je vais avancé. Mais il faut que je sois prêt. Pour enfin être bien.

**POV Neji :**

Je suis en compagnie de Naruto, il m'a invité à manger des ramens. Malgré qu'il soit Hokage il garde ces vielles habitudes…

.- Hé Sasuke !

Quoi ? je regarde dans la direction vers laquelle Naruto crie. C'est bien lui. Encore cette sensation, à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est la même chose. C'est perturbant. On se rapproche de lui.

.- Salut !

.- hello…

.- J'allais au restaurant de ramens avec Neji. Tu veux venir ?

Je lui fais un sourire, en guise de bonjour… nan ce n'est pas ça la vraie raison.

.- D'accord.

.- Ah super. Allez venez les ramens ça n'attends pas.

Nous marchons un peu, je le regarde pour comprendre qu'est ce qui m'attire chez lui. Il me lance un coup d'œil discret. Puis détourne la tête, gêné. Il à l'air perdu dans ses pensée.

.- Oh non ! s'écrie Naruto.

.- Quoi ? demande Sasuke.

.- J'ai oublié mon ticket gratuit.

.- Baka.

Et oui il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…

.- Bon je vous retrouve là bas.

Et il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. C'est moi ou j'ai cru voir un sourire sur son visage. Ne me dites pas qu'il a tout manigancé ! Bon voilà on se retrouve tous les deux. On va pas resté là, on à l'air débile. Je prends alors la parole :

.- On y va. Il nous rejoindra. Je pense qu'il connaît la route.

Ola j'essaye d'être comique ça va vraiment plus là. Mais il sourit. Génial on a le même humour.

On est arrivé, on commande et on s'assoit à une table. Un lourd silence. Je décide alors de commencer une conversation quelconque.

Après plusieurs minutes, je suis étonné qu'il parle autant… Naruto n'arrive toujours pas. Je crois que j'avais raison. Peu importe, nous continuons à parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend mes points de vue. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. Je le comprends… je commence à être un peu plus à l'aise. Lui aussi… depuis quelque temps, dans ma vie, tout se passe à peu près bien. Je n'ai plus de sceau, les relations entre la Bunke et Sôke s'améliorent, et je sais qu'un jour je l'aurai, lui. Alors je serai bien….

* * *

(1) Bon vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit d'Itachi quand il était encore gentil et social, avant qu'il ai le Mangekyô en faite, lol.

Tachi : quoi ! ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis méchant et asocial ?

Mayu : ben… ouais ! Mais c'est pas grave ! j't'aime comme même !

Tachi : … je sais pas comment je dois le prendre

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! alors vous avez trouvez ça comment ?

Naru : Nul, on me voit presque pas.

Mayu : ouais bah te plains pas, à l'origine tu devais pas y être du tout. Mais j'avais besoin d'un entremetteur

Tachi : pourquoi je suis gentil?

Mayu : oh t'es pas vraiment gentil, t'as encore trahie les gens avec qui tu vivais

Tachi : mouais...

Mayu : allez fait un sourire je voulais faire un happy end, avant de te faire un angst

Alors ça fait petit moment, presque un an à vrai dire, que je voulais écrire un Ita/Hina. Même si j'aime bien le Naru/Hina, j'aime bien aussi ce couple. A vrai dire, je vois bien Hinata avec pas mal de personne lol. Pour le Kanku/Saku ça m'est venu quand j'ai lu les next gen. Et puis bah le Neji/sasu, est très légers, et pas beaucoup développé, mais j'avais pas trop l'inspiration. Première tentative de Yaoi : game over ! lol

Bon voilà, s'il vous plait cliquez sur le go reviews. Si vous avez aimé, détesté, que vous voulez me tuer… lol. Et si y a des reviews. Plizzzzzzzz je répondrai par mail.

Allez bye !


End file.
